Decisions
by LadyMaundrell
Summary: COMPLETE A new evil has risen and emotions run high. Turmoil hits the world and the titans feel helpless... Will help come from the long gone Beast Boy? Or will everyone suffer? SFR and possibly BBRAE
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own Teen Titans. And I'mnot going to say what the pairings are going to be. I am so evil. Well anyways... enjoy!**

_

* * *

A scream pierced the air that night. Three of titans jerked around to see who it came from. Their eyes widened in fear._

"_Starfire!" Robin's voice yelled in panic. He tried to make a run for her, but Beast Boy held him back. The boy wonder growled and snapped at the green titan, "What do you think you're doing, Beast Boy? Starfire needs our help!"_

_Cyborg and Raven stared in horror as Cinderblock stomped on the girl alien's back. Beast Boy, however, didn't seem affected by this. He just held Robin as he thrashed around. He finally escaped the changeling's grip, but it was too late. _

_Robin kneeled by Starfire's limp body, completely ignoring Cinderblock. The oversized piece of rock was about to trample Robin too if it weren't for Raven and Cyborg. His arm turned into a large laser and he shot it at him while the aloof girl used her telekinesis to bind him. The rock man exploded into many pieces._

_It hit rock bottom when Slade was heard laughing in the distance._

"_Slade!" roared Robin, his voice cracking. _

"_No use in being angry with me. I didn't stop you from saving your dear friend... Blame my apprentice..." he laughed. The orange and black suited man took his spot next to the green titan. He put his hand on the teen's head. "As you can see, I have transformed your weak, pathetic friend into a true warrior."_

_Beast Boy tore his eyes away from his fellow titans. Filled with remorse his eyes were stinging with tears. He was hoping that this wouldn't happen, but he had to follow his master's orders._

"_BB! Tell me this ain't true!" Cyborg demanded. The changeling couldn't bring himself to say anything. _

"_You lied to us... How could you?" a monotone voice mumbled. His eyes went wide and turned them to Raven. Her eyes were red and a black aura was shrouding her pale hands. He flinched away. "I can't believe you!"_

_Slade suddenly vanished into thin-air and the surroundings went white. The remaining titans glared viciously at Beast Boy. He stepped back in fear. He finally said, "Dudes! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to go as far as killing Starfire!"_

"_Say that to my fist!" Robin shouted as his fist hurtled into Beast Boy's face...

* * *

_

I bolted up from my deep sleep. Sweat poured down my face. That dream felt so real. I could even feel the throbbing pain on my cheek from where Robin punched me. The sensation was faint though. Why did I have that dream? It's not like I was going to become Slade's new apprentice. And what was up with Raven? I knew it was a dream, but it was shocking to see her overreact like that.

Soymilk... That's what I needed. Then I could go back to bed and pretend that I never had that dream. My body morphed into a cat as I jumped from the top bunk of my bed. Noiselessly, I walked out and into the kitchen. Changing back into my normal form, I opened the refrigerator door. Everything tumbled out. I scowled inwardly and started picking everything up and set them back where they belonged. I grabbed my soymilk and sat on the couch.

That dream was about as scary as Cyborg's singing. I shuddered at the thought as I sipped out of the bottle.

"Friend Beast Boy?" an innocent voice question. I nearly choked on my drink. Starfire ignored my reaction and sat next to me with her kind smile on her face. "What has brought you here to drink your delightful soymilk?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with my gloved hand. What could I say? I couldn't tell her about my dream, so I lied. "I just got thirsty."

"Oh... I feel that you are hiding something from me, friend. Are you mad at me?" she asked. Before I could answer burst into tears. "I am a terrible friend!"

"WHA!" I exclaimed. She hurried to the refrigerator and pulled many things out of it. She told declared, "I shall make you an Apology Pudding. It is a true delicacy in Tamarania."

"Star, I'm not mad at you," I reassured her. That was true, but I didn't want to taste the "delicacy of Tamarania". She stopped and wore a large grin on her face.

"Really?"

"Of course, Star. Anyways, what time is it?"

The alien checked the clock. "The time appears to be six o' clock. Why do you ask?"

But I didn't here her. I had already run for Cyborg. He owed me a few games and I knew I would win them.

Back in the kitchen though, Starfire stared at the doorway I had left through. She whispered, "I hope you are really OK, Friend Beast Boy..."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Reviews are** **much ****appreciated!**


	2. Unpleasant Surprise

**Thank you for ur reviews! i'm so happy! here's the second chapter. o n just so yall know, the titans r about 18, 19, or mayb 20... ok! enough chatter! here's the the chapter!**

* * *

**Unpleasant Surprise**

It was later that day. Robin sat beside Starfire as I kicked my best friend's butt playing "Attack of the Killer Boogers". Cyborg started scowling and whining. I could only smirk. Instantly his character exploded into bloody bits and pieces. That's when Cy yelled, "YOU CHEATED!" He pointed at me accusingly. "YOU CHEATED, YOU CHEATED, YOU CHEATED!"

I could only laugh like crazy. If only he could see his face when his half of the screen went all red. It was priceless. I put my hands behind my head and told him, "Well, Cy, you're looking at the new king of video games!" With the maturity of a three year old, I stuck my tongue out at him and began my victory dance.

Everyone, even Cyborg, laughed. I glanced around for Raven. She wasn't there. I really wanted her to see me act like a "stupid, immature little kid". I stopped dancing and jumped back onto the couch. It was no fun doing that if I couldn't annoy Raven.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" I would have jumped at the challenge but instead I said gloomily, "Nah... Don't feel like it now..."

Everyone fell silent for a moment. Suddenly Cy screamed, "OH MY GOD! THE APOCALYPSE HAS COME!"

Star suppressed a scream while Robin suppressed a laugh and sweat-dropped. I shot the deadliest glare I could muster at Cy and Robin. Star asks, "What is an Apocalypse may I ask?"

All of us fell over. Sometimes Starfire could be a little out there. No one could blame her. She was from a different planet. I hid a smirk. At least that didn't matter to two certain titans that I new of. I just couldn't wait to find out who won Starfire's heart- Robin or Cy... Either way I'd end up trying to give one of them some helpful advice. Like I'd know what to say... I'm not the kind to fall in love with super-powered women. That's no offense to Starfire or Raven. Anyways they're not my type.

"Anyone hungry?" Robin asks. I look at him with a dim look, eyelids lowered and a brow cocked. It sounded like he was about to suggest something that involved Starfire and her "wonderful" cooking. (A/N: Wow! Even in sarcasm that's a scary thought! Talk about the ultimate oxymoron!) I shudder as Robin suggests, "Hey, Star? Do you have anymore of your Pudding of Celebration from last week?"

I'm about to barf! He was actually _that_ desperate! Then Cy's voice came in too. "Slap that down on my plate too, Star! I'm starved!"

She blinked at Cy. "If you are starved, wouldn't you—

I sigh, "It's a figure of speech. He's just hungry..."

"Oh!" She laughed and hurried into the kitchen joyfully. At the corner of my eye, I see Robin glaring at the metal teen. This didn't look good. Star's voice calls from the fridge, "Friend Beast Boy, do you desire my pudding a well?"

"Erm... No thanks... Didn't eat dinner yet, ya know? I'll help myself later," I call back. Honestly, I'll pass on dessert.

"Oh... okay..." She sounded slightly upset, but it brightened. "I will make sure Robin and friend Cyborg do not finish everything." She flew over to them, plates in hand. They accepted it almost reluctantly. Cy was the first to shovel a spoonful of pudding into his mouth. He swallowed it and beamed, "It's gettin' better every time!"

"Hey, Star? Is there anymore?"

My eyes go wide. Robin had cleaned everything off his plate! Cy wore a chocked expression and shoveled the rest of it into his mouth. A green hue was apparent in their faces. Well, let's just say simply that they were about as green as I was. Star leaves again. I mutter, "I'll see you guys later."

They look at me with incredulous looks on their faces. Cy says, "What about your 'Chug It' routine?"

I shake my head and start to walk off. I'm tired for one thing. I didn't sleep well. A yawn escapes me as I enter the hall but I suddenly realized that I forgot something. There's no way in hell I'm going to leave my game with Cy. He'll do something to it. I turn back, but stop, listening carefully to the conversation that has begun.

"Man... BB is really acting differently." It was Cyborg. "Ever since that chemical incident he has..."

My body stiffens. Starfire adds, "Robin found an antidote, did he not? It has been three years since that happened too."

"Antidote or not, there must've been a side-effect. They tend to become active after a few years," Robin replied. He had a way to comfort people...

"No. Maybe he has just decided to grow up..." Raven's voice emerged. Now Raven decides to come up. "Even Beast Boy has to mature sometime..." I hear Cy snort. He can really piss me off at time. "And what's so funny?"

"Forget it. Beast Boy isn't acting right. That's all there is to it!" Robin snapped.

I lost my temper at that. Trying to keep calm, I growl at my so-called friends. I'm fine! I'm not the one with the problem! They are! Their words had severed the last bit of patience I had with them. I storm off before I go crazy.

In front of my bedroom door, I start to think. Had I really changed? I don't know. Maybe? I kicked at my door. It was so frustrating! To think that my best friends were talking about be behind my back! I was about to enter my room, but the alarm went off.

Stupid alarm. I'm hesitant, but I go back to the common room. Looks like my sulking would have to wait.

* * *

My arms were getting tired. Ever since my Moped got trashed, everyone was kinda against getting a new one for me. Well, they were all against the Moped thing in the beginning. So here I was transformed into a stupid crow, flying behind the others. Far behind them... As I pointed out a few years ago, I _was_ the only one that actually had to make an effort to chase after some lunatic. 

I saw Raven look back. Crap... She slowed down and stayed by my side. This was odd. Our eyes were locked for a moment. Finally the dark titan broke the silence, "Are you getting tired?"

I was taken aback. Did she show concern for me? That was the clearest sign of it I had ever seen in the entire time I've been a titan! Before I could even answer, Robin calls over to us. I flap my wings frantically to catch up with him. Inwardly, I cursed his jet powered shoes. Suddenly I felt someone grab me by the scruff of the neck gently and pulled me over to the self-proclaimed leader. My eyes drifted to Raven. She was the one who helped me out. Part of me was relieved she helped, but I was mostly pissed off at her. I didn't need any help. I struggled away from her grasp. Robin didn't have to say anything. He was already pointing down at the burning warehouse. Were we too late?

Cy caught my eye. He was on his knees. My conscience told me to go down to him, but instinct told me otherwise. Moral overwhelmed the gut feeling, and I dived for my friend. As I got by his side, I transformed to my normal self. Not a smart idea on my part.

As soon as my body was completely shaped into my human form, a stabbing pain in my side attacked my nerves and my body was forced away from the metal teen's body. I morphed into a tiger and braced myself from rolling into the warehouse.

My eyes went wide. This person was new. It was obviously a man. He wore a grey and sky blue spandex suit with a black belt. His hair was a blackish color with grey streaks in it and his eyes were white. His leg was still lifted from kicking my side. Damn he kicked hard. I nearly collapsed in pain and I almost changed back.

A grin was spread messily across his face. I could hear the others calling after me. Mostly Robin. He was yelling at me for acting stupidly. I shot a death glare that rivaled Raven's famous stare at the leader. I was not going to take that. Ignoring the Boy Wonder, I returned to my human state. No emotion apparent in my voice, I asked the guy, "So, who are you? Another idiot that decided to play villain for the hell of it?"

"Ringo, young Morpheo..." I gave the man a confused expression. It looked like I had earned a pet name now. He grinned nonchalantly, obviously shrugging off my last comment. "And you are just the boy I want to talk to."

I cocked a brow. He couldn't be serious. This Ringo-guy was a character. I was pretty much the last member of the teen titans that would any villain would want to talk to. I retorted, getting into a fighting stance, "Whatever... You can just get lost and eat cow sh—

"BEAST BOY!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, ROBIN!" I interrupted. Everyone was shocked by my outburst.

"Ah... Just like your father's temper..." My body froze and my eyes glazed over. How did he know my parents! I forced myself to face him. All he did was laugh. "Yes... I remember him well. And of course who could forget your mother. After all, she was very beautiful." This guy was talking about my mother as if he was in some relationship with her. "It's too bad she bore such a pitiable child. I suppose that she and that man were mot smart at all."

My anger boiled over. He could talk shit about me, but if he started with my parents –even at the least bit- he was dead! I reached deep within myself. I knew what I was aiming for to transform into. I just hoped I could control it.

Fueled by rage, the monster wasn't hard to attain. My body ached, but I refused to writhe. I could feel my body change and my suit rip. It was like almost every transformation I did, but it felt ten times more painful than ever. It stressed everything in me to pull it off. Like Raven and Starfire's power, this beast was controlled by my emotions. My body was now covered in fur, large fangs poking out of my gums, and claws had found its way out of my paws. Pulling my head back, I roared.

Though I couldn't see it, Ringo smirked widely. It seemed like a part of his plan... He didn't exactly notice me go into the daze before my transformation. For one thing, he had went on and on about my dead family. This man wanted to fuel me with anger and succeeded. Behind me, I could hear Robin arguing with Raven. It seemed like she had made a barrier to keep Robin and Starfire in. she knew me all too well. She knew I wanted to take care of this idiot.

Before I could attack him though, a blue beam shot towards the man, throwing him onto the concrete. My eyes fell on Cyborg. He was standing, barely conscience. He grinned at me once, "BB, you know you should control that temper of yours," and then fell over onto his side.

I heard a snort behind me. The sound of sirens wailing came to my ultra sensitive ears. Ringo snarled, "I'll talk to you later when we have fewer distractions, Morpheo."

I whirled my body around, but didn't catch him. His body was getting smaller and smaller into the distance. My body grew weak suddenly. As soon as I knew it, I passed out as well.

* * *

**Well, Beast Boy's become a potty mouth!**

**I luv yall, n i also luv ur reviews! so hope u do! next chapter is going further into the plot. further, further, until... the end... You'll find out who this Ringo guy is and what relationship he has with BB's parents. And what about the obvious love triangle? Who'll win the girl Tamaranian's heart? MWAHAHAHA! You'll have to read on, won't you? **

**Ok. It's 11 P.M. and it's a school night... crap... Bed sounds good right now... RnR PLZ!**

**LadyMaundrell**


	3. Dream On

**I've had a major writer's block on this. i kinda had to spit it out. but here it is! YAY!**

* * *

**Dream On**

I woke to the sound of voices. It was the others excluding Cy. My eyes fluttered open. CY! Where was he? I struggled to sit up, but Raven held me down, "Beast Boy. Lay back down!"

"Ringo broke a few of your ribs and a number of your muscles have been strained by yourtransformation," Robin said with the utmost disgust. I could tell that he was having a difficult time holding back his rage. It was apparent in his low voice. He threw his glare at me and demanded, "Why didn't you tell us that your beast had surfaced? We could've done something to fix that!"

"Friend Robin, please... Beast Boy is suffering from injuries inflicted by that terrible Ringo—

"—And from himself!"

I was ignoring them. How did Ringo know about my parents? And what was this new nickname I was given? Morpheo? Where did that come from? I buried my head in my hands and then ran them through my green hair.

It was surprising. Star and Robin were actually arguing... It was a complete first. But these things had to end when there were other things at hand.

"Where's Cyborg?" I wrapped my hand around my throat. My voice was hoarse a quiet, but it seemed to catch the others' attentions. I attempted to clear my voice but to no avail. I decided to just talk. "Where is he?"

"Cyborg's okay. He just needs some R n R.**(A/N: Rest and Repairs. XP Not funny...)**" he answered. I nodded, "And why are you so against the beast inside of me? It's not like—

"It's a danger to us, Beast Boy. Enough said..." Robin walked out of clinic.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy. Cyborb will be back and you will too. Just get some rest though and then you'll have to confront Robin about the transformation," Raven informed. Her hand touched my shoulder briefly and she instantly sunk to the floor under my room. Star jumped to my side and hugged me. Surprisingly, I didn't see an immediate white light. The hug was actually gentle. I guess that a few years of living on Earth helped her realize that showing care and affection did not mean to lock them in a death hug. Before she let go, she whispered to me, "Do not worry, dear friend. We will capture this evil man who goes by Ringo."

Then I was left alone.

The waves crashed against the rocks surrounding the castle on the isolated island. Ringo watched them silently. The sky was a stormy grey and dark clouds were cast all over, shrouding all signs of the heavens. It was completely lovely. A smile played on his lips. It was only a matter of time until Morpheo joined him... Then they would be unstoppable.

He glided into the castle and over to a large computer. A straight face, he punched in a code and an image popped onto the screen. Morpheo was in bed, obviously suffering from rib damage. He'd have to fix that, wouldn't he?

"Setting of the many suns will bring the dawning of a new evil... Though there are several other ones who seem so high, you will rise above the upheaval... Winds blow and guide you to me, dear Morpheo..."

Ringo chuckled and typed in another code. Robin, the Boy Wonder... "You'll be next to come..."

He turned to a large painting behind him. There was a small fair-haired boy with his parents next to him. The child was the exact replica of his father. His nose, deep blue eyes, and even the cheerful smile... The same. The males had a light complexion and held themselves proudly. However, the mother was different. Her hair and eyes were chocolate brown and her lips were parted into a distant smile, revealing her white teeth. She showed no emotion whatsoever, but there was a mysterious beauty deep within.

Ringo stepped towards the family portrait and reached towards the unreachable woman. He stopped and sunk to his knees, a whimper escaped him. His head hung low and his back was arched over.

He had loved this woman. He still did. But fate took a different turn and she was gone. If only he could turn back time. If only...

I racked my brain for answers that night. None came. Only silence. Everyone was scared off because I had transformed into a monster. I would have been with them too. Who would want to be near someone who could turn their back on you? I can't name any.

So I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. No one mentioned anything about Cyborg. I was so worried. He was my best friend after all. Everyone would feel that way if they were in the position I was in.

"What's up?" I jumped at the sound of Raven's voice. She chuckled as I gave her a shocked look. "You look worried. Want to talk?"

I gawked at her for a moment. She wasn't serious, was she? Wait, this was Raven. She's _always serious_... I wasn't sure. I knew I could trust Raven, but where could I have started? It was an enigma to me, but what would it be to Raven? She was intelligent enough but I wasn't sure emotion-wise. Quickly, I shook my head.

Raven nodded as she stood from the chair she was sitting in. I watched her as she fixed her cloak and said, "I hope you feel better soon... Cy's already walking. He'll visit you tomorrow. Good night, Beast Boy."

She left as quickly as she left. I was still confused. What exactly was her problem? I only shrugged. The only thought that went through my head was the fact that Cyborg was doing better. If only I was –in a way- indestructible. That would have been awesome. But nobody gets what they want, do they? Carefully, I rolled onto my side and shut my eyes. Hopefully I'd get the rest I needed. But a peaceful sleep wasn't in my future.

_"Logan! Run! I'll keep them busy!" a man's voice yelled. Beast Boy nodded and transformed into a cheetah. He raced off. The man watched him leave and gave a sigh of relief when he was out of sight. "Now I have other things to finish..."_

_Trigon emerged from the darkness and Brother Blood climbed over the ledge. Raven's father grumbled, "How is his training progressing? Better than how Robin's did before?"_

_"Of course! He is a Logan!" the man growled. _

_Startled, the other two backed off. He smirked, "It's only a matter of time until Morpheo becomes the man he was the potential to be. He only has one more test to partake in. the destruction of the Teen Titans. And that will not be difficult for my apprentice. Besides, as we speak, he is heading towards the tower. Death is on his mind."_

Beast Boy walked into the tower. The first person he had to take care of was the strongest. The answer was obvious. It was—

_"Looking for me?" A smirk was visible on Beast Boy's face. He replied, "Raven... Of course I am."_

_"Beast Boy, this isn't you—_

_"The name's Morpheo! And it _is_ me."_

_"NO! It's not. You were kind, funny, and you did the best you could to help us," she replied. Items were beginning to crumble. Rage was apparently building up in her. "WHY?" He paid no attention to her. "Then kill me. I don't want to live another second if you are like this..."_

_"THEN I'LL OBLIGE YOUR WISHES!" He pulled out a ninja dagger and went after her. It felt like he had been using it for years, but he knew that he was only introduced to it the week before._

_Two feet, one foot... The dagger neared Raven but she wouldn't move. Seconds before the dagger entered her throat; she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Beast Boy, I love you!"

* * *

_

**well that sucked... at least i have something to work off of, right? k. i'm outtie. bye!**

**LadyMaundrell**


	4. Take My Hand

**_So so sorry about the major delay. cookies for all who still reveiw though. _**

* * *

**_Take My Hand_**

Raven shot up from her bed. Her heart pounded and cold beads of sweat trickled from her forehead. She shivered, her mind drifting back to her nightmare. Maybe she just needed some herbal tea to cool her nerves. Liking that idea, she slipped her shoes on and draped her cape over her shoulders. She made her way out to the kitchen.

"Friend Raven?" a voice yawned. Raven didn't bother turning around, nor did she answer. Instead, she grabbed a packet and a pot to boil the water. Starfire approached her quiet friend. "I had a terrible dream... So did you?"

There was silence as the water began to boil. Raven nodded finally and stuck the packet into the pot. The Tamaranian watched her closely.

"It frightens me how dreams can be so pleasant and then turn to become dreadful..." She fell silent.

"What was your dream about?" Robin's voice broke the silence. He placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Starfire kept quiet.

"Was it about Beast Boy?" Raven asked. It sounded slightly anxious. The alien rose her eyes to meet Raven's. They were near tears as she nodded. A light bulb exploded.

Robin's face went pale. Was it possible that they _all _had the same dream? It would explain Raven's anxiety and Starfire's fear... He, himself, wasn't worried. Beast Boy wasn't the type he saw as a villain that could kill all of them single handedly. The shape shifter didn't exactly pose himself as a threat to anyone, except when he changed into that other beast.

"Robin? Would Friend Beast Boy want to kill us?"

"I—

"No. he wouldn't." Robin looked at Raven in surprise. She had pulled her hood over her head and was walking off with her cup of herbal tea. "It was just a nightmare and nothing else. Good night."

"Friend Raven?" No answer. Starfire sighed and turned to Robin. "I'm so confused... We say that we are friends, but we do not speak to each other about our problems..."

She began flying off. Robin grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes though. Gently, he pulled her into a hug. The girl trembled as he held her. he knew she was crying. "Don't worry, Star... Everything's gonna be okay. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

I stared out the window of the medical room. The city looks so peaceful at night... Absentmindedly, I placed my hand on the glass. it was in the middle of the night and I just wished I could go back to sleep. That was impossible though. The nightmare still echoed in my mind. 

There was no way that Slade was still alive and looking for a new apprentice. They all made sure that Slade was dead.

"Well, Morpheo... It's seems that you can't sleep..." I jumped at the voice. My body tensed up as I saw who was speaking to me. Ringo. I got ready to transform into a bull but he came to me fearlessly. He placed a hand onto my shoulder. Our eyes were leveled so he could stare directly into my eyes. "You're a powerful boy, Garfield... Your mother would have been proud..."

"Why do you say that? Before, you thought I was pathetic," I retorted.

"I was testing your strength. And you have a lot of it. I could feel it and your leader could also. That's why he was threatened so much, Garfield."

At this point in time, I felt uncomfortable. He was calling me Garfield and no one ever called me that unless they knew me well. But was Robin threatened by me? Did my inner beast really frighten the others? My eyes went downcast.

"They haven't really trusted me for the past few weeks. I dunno... Maybe I don't belong with the Titans anymore..." These words were hard to say, but they were what I felt. "I probably don't belong anywhere now."

"Maybe you do. Maybe you need a new calling... Morpheo?" I thought about his words. "Join me, Garfield Logan, and sever the strings that bind you. Take my hand, and everything you've ever wished you could have been will come to be."

Ringo held his hand before me. I stared at it for a while. My mind screamed not to. It told me not to become like Terra. It told me to stay where it was safe under the protection of the others. I bit my lip. I took his hand.

* * *

**_Oh no! Beast Boy has betrayed the Teen Titans! What will happen next? you'll have to see when i update. later amd review plz._**

**_LadyMaundrell_**


	5. We Believe

**_I dunno if I put this up already but i DO NOT own Teen Titans. I think I'm finally out of my wirter's hole. LOL. I hope you like this chapter. I think I've got everything down. Oh. While writing this chapter, I was listening to We Believe by GC, but I decided to keep the song out of it. Just imagine this chapter with the song in it. _**

**_This chapter is told in normal POV. enjoy_**

* * *

**_We Believe_**

It was still late that night and everyone in the Titan's Tower weren't sleeping except for Cyborg. He would know the details in the morning. Instead of him, everyone present in the tower was in deep thought.

* * *

Starfire glided down the hallways. She was still shaken, but she wasn't as shaken when she woke up. Thanks to Robin she was just fine. The thought reddened her cheeks but she ignored the burning sensation.

The dream felt so real to her. She was afraid to even close her eyes, knowing that the visions would come back mocking her mind. Beast Boy was usually the peaceful one of the Titans other than herself. Just seeing him approach her with those fierce eyes frightened her.

Wordlessly, the alien entered her bedroom. It was a little unkempt. Her clothes previously worn were thrown onto the floor carelessly and her bed sheets were twisted and warm. She walked to her bed and sat on it, beginning to stare off into space. After a few minutes, she started to feel drowsy.

The door to her room opened suddenly and a figure slowly approached her. She squealed as a shadowed figure emerged. A shiny object swung at the figure's thigh. Starfire frantically backed away and successfully fell off her bed. "St-stay back. I am warning you. I am stronger than I look."

The figure didn't seem to acknowledge her words and smirked. She could hear a chuckle that was barely audible. A shiver ran up and down her spine and before she knew it, her scream pierced the silence of the night.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

The door swooshed open to his room. The masked hero walked over to his bed and fell atop of it. What was happening to the Titans? It was only a few years ago when they came together to protect Jump City, and now they were already having problems inside the team. He sighed and flipped onto his side. He forced his eyes shut and attempted to sleep but to no avail.

His mind drifted back to his last visit to Wayne Manor. Bruce had needed to speak with him. It seemed that another city was in the same condition as Gotham. Unfortunately, Bruce had his hands full as it was already. Robin needed to transfer and leave the Titans. He didn't know when, but it would be soon. Who knew what would happen to the Titans after that.

His heart broke thinking how Starfire would react. She was the last person he wanted to leave. His train of thought was broken when he heard a scream from Starfire's room. Like the hero in love, he rushed out of the room.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Raven decided to walk around the tower instead of going back to sleep. There was something wrong. She crossed the hallway to the medical room. Her eyes went wide when she saw Beast Boy out of bed, staring blankly out the window. It looked like he had something on his mind. She turned and started to walk back to her room.

"Rae?"

She turned back and saw the changeling looking right at her. The cloaked figure levitated over to his side and gazed out the window. He did so as well, resting his hands on the sill. They stood silently for a couple of minutes- just staring at the sky.

"I'm not sure you know this, but you're my best friend," he said out-of-the-blue. Raven eyed him suspiciously but didn't shoot any dry retorts. He heaved a heavy sigh and headed for his room.

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm taking care of a problem..." The dark titan grabbed his wrist before he took a step into the hallway.

"I'm not going to let you leave. You're important to the team," she started. The green titan pulled away and shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a scream. His eyes softened as he looked into her eyes. He told her, "Duty calls, Rae... Go to Starfire..."

Raven had no choice but to go. If she stayed, Beast Boy would leave in anguish of fighting and Robin would have been nagging her about the green titan. She walked around her friend and headed for the alien's room. She prayed that Beast Boy would still be in the Medic. Room when she got back.

The door to her room was open and her eyes fell on Robin as he cradled the whimpering Star in his arms. Raven floated in and took a seat next to them, looking at Robin questioningly.

"A dream," his lips mouthed. She nodded as she stood.

Smoothing out her cape, she asked, "You can handle it?" He nodded. "I'll check on Beast Boy then."

"Okay."

Raven quickly levitated to the medic area and gasped. He wasn't there. She went to his room and nearly burst into tears. His Titan communicator lay on his bed. There was no sign of Beast Boy. She picked up the communicator and caressed it in her hands, trying to keep her emotions in control. Slowly, she flew back to Starfire's room. Robin and Starfire looked up at her.

Chewing on her lip, Raven held out her friend's communicator. The Boy Wonder took it and gaped at it. She couldn't bare the silence of her teammates and disappeared into her room. She flew into her bed and smothered her face with her pillow.

"Why is everything changing, God? Did we do something wrong? Oh God, why did he leave..."

Elsewhere, Robin broke the silence, "We need to find him... Star, we don't know what kind of damage he can do in his beast form—

"Friend Robin, why do you insist that our friend has evil intentions?" Starfire pulled away from him. "I believe you are the cause of friend Beast Boy's disappearance... And I cannot be with you if you have this sort of guilt on you're shoulders..."

"B-but—

"Please Robin. We must find Beast Boy to _help him..._" Robin nodded, defeated. He had to admit it. Starfire was right. He grinned, "So I guess that we're official then?"

Starfire giggled as she pushed him out the door. She pecked him on the cheek and the door shut with a snap.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. RR plz! o yes... i also have an idea for a sequel already. but that'll take a while. so if u want to see a sequel... REVIEW!_**

**_LadyMaundrell_**


	6. Lucky

**Here is the next chapter. i'm losing confidence... no one's reviewing and just reading... plz ppl! review! well ok. i'm done rambling about reviews, enjoy! **

* * *

**_Lucky_**

All she hoped was that the night before was a nightmare... just a cruel nightmare. Nervously, Raven opened her eyes and lit a couple of candles. A frown appeared on her lips. Many of her belongings were either scorched or in pieces. She cursed her powers angrily. Unfortunately another item exploded.

She sighed and began to inspect the damage. She tossed them aside as she picked them up and tried to identify them. There were some books, a pillow, the crow doll, and her closet seemed to explode as well... Suppressing a growl, Raven trudged over and began gathering her cloaks together. Her eyes went wide when she saw something though. A dusty box...

At least she knew why she woke up late at night with the visions of bugs and grime crawling all over her. She had found a dust collector. It surprised her though. It was untouched by her powerful breakdown. Why? Most of all, what was inside?

Carefully, she opened the box with her delicate fingertips and picked up a picture. It was from the carnival a few years back when Starfire's older sister came for a visit. Robin had his arm around the orange alien; Cyborg and Beast Boy were waving their arms around like lunatics, brandishing 'Number 1' foamy fingers, and Raven stood behind all of them, not wanting to be in the picture at all.

That day was very eventful. Then she wondered. Quickly, she dug through her closet and saw the Giant Chicken Beast Boy won for her that night. Secretly she had gone back to retrieve the prize after the squid happening, but she'd never admit that... She glanced back at the picture and suppressed a smile. They all looked so goofy when they were younger.

"Friend Raven, are you awake?" The door opened and the Tamaranian gasped. She rushed to the girl's side and tried to check for injuries. The cloaked titan pushed her away. "Are you unharmed?"

"Yes, Starfire. I'm unharmed. Now if you please..." Raven motioned to the door. The orange skinned alien frowned yet sighed. Sorrowfully, she flew out of the room and the door closed behind her. Suddenly the door opened again and Starfire poked her head in, saying, "That is a lovely Giant Chicken."

She quickly left, leaving Raven to her business. Raven sighed as she looked at the Giant Chicken, "Yeah... I must be the luckiest girl in the world..."

* * *

A FEW MONTHS LATER:

"It's so nice to see you again, Robin. We thought for sure you had forgotten us..." Starfire greeted. The original Teen Titan walked over to the alien and kissed her. Smiling, he replied, "How could I forget you guys?"

"That's sweet and all... But do it in front of us," Raven snorted. She had her hood over her head, trying to hide from the sunlight. Briskly, she smiled and then returned it to a frown. Behind her Cyborg shouted a nice greeting. She wanted to sneer. The guy had ditched them and they were still all happy with him there. "So how's it been down there?"

"Same old, same old..." Robin replied. "But I _am _about to change suits..."

"What? Birdman?" asked Raven dryly. Lover boy gave Raven a flustered look. He was pretty sure that her patience was thin with him. He couldn't blame her. In one week, two teammates left. The first one being Beast Boy, and the next being him. He shook his head and answered, "Nightwing."

"Oh, joy..." the dark titan levitated up to the roof. As she set foot on the top, the alarm went off. Angrily, she fazed through the roof and into the central room. She pressed the button and she nearly passed out. The other titans and former titan ran in and froze.

A green figure had found his way into the prison and was creating the largest jailbreak in the history of Jump City. He tore through every corridor and transformed into several different animals. Every man freed made a run for the outside. Raven finally shook out of the trance and yelled, "Titans, go!"

Behind her, a lamp exploded, but no one paid attention to it.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short. Review PLZ! lataz**

**LadyMaundrell**


	7. The Wrath of Morpheo

**Ah... the next chapter... So let's think back a little... BB leaves the Titans, Robin leaves as well, and now after Robin has a short reunion with the others, there's a major prison break. hmm... wonder who it is... lol. read and enjoy. i think ppl can call this a major Robin bashing thing in the chapter. honestly i hate Robin... he's so obsessive and can b mean to his friends, esp. Beast Boy... >. **

* * *

**_The Wrath of Morpheo_**

"Come on! Look alive, boys..." Beast Boy growled at the prisoners. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of pounding footsteps. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out what it was. His pointed ears twitched. "Stainless steel... metal... lightweight fiber..." He opened his eyes and sniffed the air. "Robin and Cy... It's about time."

He walked to the center of the crowded corridor, waiting for the titans to get him. His voice yelled, "Whoever is thrown back in jail because of the titans are not going to have a chance to escape again!" This caused them all to panic. Beast Boy could only smirk. His ears suddenly picked up the sound of a weapon being drawn. "Robin..."

"Beast Boy!" his former leader bellowed. The green changeling acknowledged that he heard him by turning into a T- Rex and slamming his tail into the bars of a jail cell. He changed back and listened for anyone else. Slowly he approached the lone hero and punched him in the gut. Robin gasped in pain.

"So how's it been in your own glory, Robby? I've read a lot about you in the newspapers," Beast Boy scoffed. "Some leader you are, leaving your team like that."

"Please, Beast Boy. Think about what you're doing right now. It's ridiculous," Robin said, trying to avoid that subject. He heard him sneer. "Beast Boy, I don't want to hurt you."

"It's Morpheo now and you've already hurt me more than you could ever imagine," the former titan growled. He kicked the fallen bo staff up and caught it in his hands. He held the end at Robin's Adam's Apple.

"Beast Boy, I'm your friend remember?"

That made him snap. Angrily, he swung the end behind him across Robin's face and grabbed him by the shirt, bashing him into the bars. Beast Boy's eyes narrowed viciously as he grumbled, "I remember how you didn't trust me. I remember how I was a 'danger' to the team. I remember how much I hated _you_. But I don't remember the thing about us being friends... You must be mistaken because I am _not _Beast Boy any_more_." He quickly raised his arm to Robin's forehead. He was held at laser point. "I know you're not this easy to beat. _Fight me_!"

Suddenly a blast of blue energy struck him. Beast Boy (who I shall now call Morpheo) was flung down the corridor, but his grip on Robin was as tight as ever. He got up, twisted Robin's arm back, and held him down with his knee on his back. Morpheo could hear the masked man's strained grunting as he tried to get free. Cyborg stared at his good friend and Morpheo did the same. Both were aiming their weapons directly at each other but couldn't bring themselves to shoot.

"Beast Boy!" Raven almost yelled. She came through the wall closest to him, a worried look apparent on her face. "Please. Let him go. This isn't you..."

Morpheo froze. Hadn't she said that before? He couldn't remember... His set arm was slowly lowering. But his eyes fell on Robin. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of what to do. But something inside his mind prevented him fro thinking it over. A voice echoed, "**_Kill them. They're not your friends. They never were..._**"

With his free hand, Morpheo grabbed his head in pain, but gained his new composure. Glaring, he got off Robin, took him by the arm, and hurled him into the prison cell. His mind racing, he shot the ceiling of the level. The area collapsed, dividing them. He hastily ran for the lower levels and opened a door. His eyes fell onto the frozen body. He tore off the venting cage and pushed the capsule inside. Morpheo yelled, "Ringo. Take him. I have to get out the other way."

Without waiting for a reply, the green shape shifter stormed out of the room and back up the levels. He began heading for a window.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said. He skidded to a stop and turned. His eyes met Cy and Raven. Both wore a soft look. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked away but replied, "I need a new path. One where I can realize my true destiny..."

"But B! You belong here with me, Rae, and Star!" Cyborg almost pleaded. Morpheo shook his head, remorsefully. He looked to his half robotic friend and then to Raven. Quietly he said, "No. I don't. I never will either..."

He back-flipped out the window and transformed into a crow. Raven ran to the window and reached out to her lost friend, screaming, "Beast Boy! No! Come back!"

* * *

**No! BB! poor Raven... poor Cyborg... erm... poor Robin i guess...**

**Well now that your done reading, there's one more thing for you all to do. REVIEW! o can anyone explain to me what a "Hit" is? in my stats it has that on it and i'mthinking "Wha?" Well i'll say it again. Review. **

**LadyMaundrell**


	8. A Face To Remember

**I'm writing this story in normal POV now. I forgot to mention that last chapter. so how's the story been so far? well however it is, I enjoy writing it. thank you for the reviews... those who DID review... plz when ur done reading, review the chapter.

* * *

**

**_A Face To Remember_**

Morpheo glanced around the ally gingerly for anyone who could possibly see him. No one. At that, he pulled off the manhole cover and jumped inside, landing in the murky water. His mind drifted to his younger years. If it had been then, he would have been whining and complaining about how nasty it was. He sighed and started down the tunnel. He couldn't help but snort, "It's smells like shit in here..."

A couple of dimming lamps flickered in the darkness but Morpheo walked in a straight line. He knew exactly where he was going. His mind went back to Raven and Cy. They looked desperate to get him back. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't.

"**_You shouldn't even _want_ to rejoin them. I will _not_ allow you to go crawling back to them like a dumb bedraggled mutt_**," the voice inside his mind growled murderously. He shook his head, trying to get it out of his head. It's presence already contradicted his sanity. Morpheo said aloud, "At least I have my _own_ body... You're just an extra soul in me, and I have no intention in keeping you."

The voice chuckled as those words escaped Morpheo. The green changeling shuddered as he felt a cold draft enter his body and then exit. He began to ignore the voice now.

"**_Morpheo, I will _always_ be inside you. You can _never_ get rid of me for _I _am your inner demon_**," he laughed. Those words lingered in his mind, but he dismissed any beliefs of that being true. "**_So who was that young woman?_**"

"There were several women that we saw," he replied finally. "Be more specific."

"**_The one that you encountered at the prison. The one that seemed _very _determined to get you back_**," the voice said slyly. Morpheo fell silent and turned to the sidewall of the sewer. He pressed a loose brick in and an opening appeared. As he stepped inside, the door closed. "**_I see someone is grouchy._**"

"Young Morpheo, I see you're back. Join me." Ringo waved him over. He stood in front of the capsule containing his ultimate plot.

He hesitantly came over, his black uniform illuminated by the overhead lights. The last time Ringo said that, his life drastically changed. His eyes fell onto the figure inside. Morpheo could have cared less about the plan. He snorted. "**_Let's kill that guy. We can take him!"_**

"_SHUT UP!" _he yelled in his head. The voice fell silent finally. Morpheo growled. _"This bastard isn't worth my time anyways..." _

"Do you know who this man is?"

In a non-caring way, he glanced at the frozen figure and shrugged, "A guy who froze to death?"

Ringo frowned at his apprentice's lack of enthusiasm. It looked like he needed more help grasping his true self. He tried to brush off Morpheo's smart remark and scraped some ice of the top. He saw the shape shifter's eyes widen. Haughtily, he asked, "_Now_ do you know him?"

There was nothing he could say. All this time, everyone thought he was dead, but the government had kept him alive. Seeing this man inside the capsule had also quieted the voice. It was shocking. How could he have survived? At the state of Morpheo's confusion, Ringo could only smile. He had definitely caught his attention. This was the most attentive he had been ever since he left his T-communicator and dressed into a more Logan worthy uniform.

"I think it's about time for us to become reacquainted to our old friend, eh, Morpheo?"

"BB really did a number on ya, R-Nightwing... Who knows what would have happened if me and Raven didn't come in." Cyborg grumbled as he dressed the wounds. He was trying his best not to purposely injure the former leader. It was difficult after his outburst earlier.

FLASHBACK:

_Raven and Cyborg hurried over to Nightwing, who had been curled up against the wall in pain. His body had been trembling violently. The half-robot gently propped the masked hero up. He asked, "You all right?"_

"_Yeah... I think," he replied as he brought his hand up to his forehead to sooth the throbbing in his pummeled head. He spat blood from his mouth. "But Beast Boy won't be when I get him!"_

"_How can you—_

"_Don't bother defending him. Face it. He betrayed us and once we get him, he's going to prison."_

_Both titans traded looks of irritation. He wasn't even listening to what his own _friends_ had to say. Struggling to control her emotions, Raven mumbled, "I'll be at the tower. Cyborg, bring boy plunder with you."_

END FLASHBACK:

"Can't Raven heal me? It'll take less time and there'd be less pain."

"Dunno..." Cyborg stopped. "She could heal people?"

"Well, yeah..." he retorted. He looked for any signs of Raven. She was nowhere to be found on that floor. Cursing to himself, he gave up and sighed. "She always healed Beast Boy whenever he was injure, remember?"

Cyborg thought a moment and then nodded. He stepped back and inspected his job well done. The masked hero was bandaged on both arms and his torso. He had a couple of band-aids on his face as well. The robot/human hybrid stopped. He said, "If Raven could heal people, why didn't she offer to heal us? Why just BB?"

Nightwing shrugged. "Who cares? I'm not gonna worry about that now. Beast Boy is no more, and Morpheo has replaced him."

There was nothing else to say. His two best buds were almost completely different. At least he could still hope they could return to normal. There was a knock on the door. Both men turned to see Starfire. She wore a worried expression on her face and looked to be holding on to a picture.

She cleared her throat. "Friends Robin and Cyborg? Raven wanted me to give you something. I believe that this may help us make a decision to what we may do with friend Beast Boy."

Nightwing stood up and pulled his shirt on. Securing his hands inside his gloves, he shook his head. "Sorry, Star... I think I know exactly what I'm gonna do..."

Without another word, he opened the window and his jet boots activated. He flew out of the tower, leaving a traumatized Starfire and an angry Cyborg. He calmed when his eyes caught sight of the picture Star held in her hand. His thoughts were interrupted.

"You know what we should do, right, Cyborg?" Raven monotonously mumbled. He looked at her and nodded solemnly. "Beast Boy needs our help. And Robin or Nightwing is too thick to realize that. We have to get to Beast Boy before he does..."

"Yes... We must," the alien whispered. "But we must make sure neither of our friends are harmed."

Raven nodded and turned to go to the central room. The wheels in her head were turning, but nothing was coming up. No one had ever thought that Beast Boy would turn against them. He was too gentle and sweet for that. She blushed at that thought and a mirror shattered. How she hated her powers... If only she could control them while being able to feel.

The screen in front of her was covered with several documents on the prison escapees. She recognized several of their names. A lot of them were minors but her heart stopped when she saw one name. She muttered in panic, "It can't be... He's dead already..."

* * *

**I wonder whoit could be... If you want to know read and review! I'll update as soon as possible, but i might wait until i get at least three reviews. but who would take a chance when another menace comes back! MUWAHAHAHA! **

**erm...i mean... review for the needy ;**

**LadyMaundrell**


	9. Evil Has Risen

**well... plz read and review Time for the next chapter. hope you enjoy it. no i don't own Teen Titans... just own da plot and Ringo.**

* * *

**_Evil Has Risen_**

"It's time, my apprentice. He's awakening," Ringo chuckled as he readied his hand to press the button to eject the top of the capsule. Morpheo watched carefully. He was pretty sure the titans had found out their plan by now. It was too late.

"**_That guy sleeps late... Can't we just dump him out of his capsule?_**" the voice inside muttered in annoyance.

Before Morpheo could answer, Ringo gave a victorious laugh. He punched the button and the sound of bending metal was heard. The green shape shifter tried not to look fearful, but knowing that he was still alive and that he was working with him didn't help his case.

* * *

Raven punched the button immediately. The alarms screamed. This wasn't good at all, and there was no denying it. Cyborg and Starfire ran in. Both of them looked completely tense. The hooded titan could sense their anticipation. Too terrified to speak, she pointed at the screen. They turned their attention to the screen. Starfire put her hands over her mouth as she gasped and trembled. Cyborg was visibly shaking. 

"We have to go! We need to find them before anyone gets hurt," the new leader of the titans grumbled. They turned to leave.

"And just where do you think you're going, Titans? You haven't given me a chance to tell you my ingenious plan." They whirled around, meeting Ringo on the screen. Their blood ran cold. He smirked. "But if you prefer finding us first, then be my guest. You'll know where we are when it's time."

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven demanded.

"Ah... You mean Morpheo... He's fine. But he'll better when we're finished with him..."

"What do you mean?"

"You better not hurt him!"

"Foolish Titans... We'd never hurt him." Ringo laughed manically and cut the transition. All of them were silent for a moment.

"Why is he so interested in friend Beast Boy? Why not Nightwing or Raven?" asked Starfire. Her grasp on the picture tightened. No one answered. Raven only held her head in anguish and pain while Cyborg cursed under his breath.

Behind them, they heard Silkie chewing on a rug. They were all too much into despair to realize it though. Finally Raven ran a search on Nightwing. The other two titans stared at her in wonder. Why would she track him? As if she read her mind, the dark titan muttered, her eyes glued to the screen, "If we find Nightwing, we may find Beast Boy and maybe save their butts..." She fell silent. The masked titan was in the middle of the city. He had stopped. That meant... "Titans, follow me."

* * *

Nightwing stood at the manhole. It was suspiciously left uncovered. It had Morpheo written all over it. He jumped into the sewage system and turned on a light. He didn't know where to go, so he walked blindly. He could hear voices. His eyes widened in realization. Morpheo and Ringo... 

"**_Maybe we should just let him sleep, Ringo... He obviously doesn't want to wake up..._**" The voice startled Nightwing. It sounded like Beast Boy's, but something was different. He listened more closely. "**_I mean... I'm strong enough to kill the titans. So why get him to do it?_**"

'Who doesn't want to wake up?' he thought curiously. Nightwing shifted his body so he could see them. A smirk came upon his lips. Neither of them were facing him. They were watching the capsule in front of them. He was about to attack but Morpheo disappeared. 'Now where'd he go?'

His question was answered when he heard a splash and he became submerged in the sewage. He squirmed as he tried to get himself up. Morpheo flung him into the room where he and Ringo were. Both wore irritated looks. Coughing, Nightwing questioned, "Ho-How'd you know I—

"I could hear you breath," Morpheo interrupted. Cords suddenly bound Nightwing to the ground. He smirked maliciously. This frightened the bound hero now. Beast Boy couldn't do 'malicious'. "**_It's time for me to gain complete control._**"

Ringo nodded as the shape shifter headed towards another capsule. It sealed itself. Throwing Nightwind a dirty look, Morpheo also gave Ringo a nod. Without a moment of hesitation, Ringo threw the switch. A red gas filled the tank and covered any signs of Morpheo inside. The other capsule began to crack and the being inside began to roar in fury. Suddenly the capsule Morpheo was in shattered. He had broken himself out. Breathing hard and holding his side, the green changeling chuckled. His eyes were blood red.

"**_Master Trigon has regenerated!_**" As he said those words, the capsule burst. A large red demonic figure with horns emerged. The road atop of them, collapsed as he stood to his true height. Ringo activated a force field around them, protecting them from the falling rumble. "**_Let the ultimate battle of good and evil begin!_**"

* * *

**We're heading for the finale of this story... I'd say maybe three long chapters to conclude it... possibly four though. and you can laugh at my estimation skills if it hits four chapters ok? Not to worry though. A new story will come and it could possibly be the sequel. I have some ideas on how it will go. I won't give any details yet until this story is finished. Anyone who reads this and wants a sequel should at least review the last chapter because I'm taking a poll. **

**But still review my chapters as we go along. Ok. lataz!**

**LadyMaundrell**


	10. Watch Them Fall

**One step closer to the end. how does it feel? Well, these last few chapters hold spoilers for End. so that's a wanring. well read review and mayb cry...

* * *

**

__

Watch Them Fall

"No! We're too late!" Cyborb yelled over the destruction of Jump City. He glared at the body of Trigon from the top of the mall. He was so confused, as Starfire and Raven were. They were so sure that he was dead. How was he back? He armed himself with the missiles in his body.

Raven jumped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking care of him while he isn't looking."

"**_Well, that's not right..._**" someone snapped from behind. They all whirled around. Their hearts stopped as the figure smirked. "**_You should never attack someone when they're not looking... I thought you all knew better._**"

"Beast Boy—

"**_Morpheo._**"

"I don't care! Look at you. Whose side are you on now, BB?"

Morpheo sneered as he was called that. "**_Listen you, foolish mortals, I am Beast Boy no more._**" The titans exchanged worried looks. Did Beast Boy just call them 'mortals'? That wasn't a good sign. The green changeling growled murderously. "**_I have business to attend to, and I'm afraid that you're just in the way. Prepare to die._**"

He howled as his body began to take form. His black clothes ripped as his body began to grow. Taller he grew and he became something they feared. The Beast within him stared down at them. Drool drip from his mouth. Bared teeth, Morpheo lunged for them. On impulse, Starfire threw her green star bolts for defense. He dodged them and rammed his body into her. A cry of pain escaped her. Before Cyborg could say something, Morpheo smashed his powerful arm into his shoulder, making him fly off the top of the building.

Quickly Raven caught her friend from his fall with her powers and set him down gently. She turned to see the green beast staring down at her. He grabbed her by the arms and threw her into the dumpster below, following her. The beast didn't give her much time to regain her lost composure. With no reluctance at all, he grabbed her by the throat and bashed her head into the side of the building and threw her at an oncoming Cyborg. He jumped at them and dug his claws into his friend's robotic torso, ripping out vital wires and parts. Before he shut down, Cyborg let a cry of agony.

"I've had enough of this!" Nightwing's voice roared. He ran angrily at Morpheo, his hand clutching his trusty bo staff.

It was obvious that Morpheo was smirking. He abandoned Raven and Starfire and proceeded with Nightwing. The masked man swung his staff at his head but his arm was caught in mid-swing. A pain seared through his entire arm as it was squeezed mercilessly in his opponents grasp. He veered his foot into Morpheo's face. The beast let go, but let out a snarl. Blood dripped from his mouth. The blow at least did some damage. It didn't deter him though. With amazing speed, Morpheo sliced at Nightwing's side. The thought echoed in his mind, "An eye for an eye." His claws were practically painted with his blood. He watched as the man struggled to stand.

Morpheo changed back to his normal form and nonchalantly picked the staff up. He walked over to his side and knelt down. A grin of amusement was apparent on his face. Tauntingly, he held the staff beyond Nightwing's reach and laughed, "**_If you can get this out of my hands, I'll let you live._**"

At those words, Nightwing jerked his head around and spat in Morpheo's face. The green shape shifter's amusement was instantly smacked off his face. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and hit the man in the back of the head with his own staff. Nightwing remained motionless, disregarding the slight trembling of his body.

"**_I think it's about time I finished you off. Nighty night, Nightwing,_**" he laughed as he transformed into a T Rex. He towered over the near unconscious hero, ready to trample his body and break his neck. As he lifted his foot to finish him though, a bus was thrown at him and he was bombarded with star bolts. His body was forced to his normal form.

Raven and Starfire levitated before him, looking very apologetic. It was obvious that they didn't want to do that. Morpheo snorted while he got up. His red eyes stared them down. He was happy that those two finally decided to come in. Now the fight would be more interesting. They seemed to be the only titans who posed themselves as a threat. The question was, "**_Who wants to die first?_**"

The two female titans went down to ground level slowly, their eyes on Morpheo. They were frightened at the damage their friend could do, but they didn't show it. Starfire was the first to step up and speak, "Please, Beast Boy. We are your friends. Why do you attack us?"

Morpheo stood straight now. He looked almost remorseful. Putting his hands behind his back, he replied, "I don't know what's going on. It's just that..." He grinned sinisterly. He aimed the laser he had 'borrowed' from Nightwing at her. "... I like being evil." With that he shot the laser at them.

They took flight and dodged the beams. With his free hand, Morpheo threw Nightwing's bird-a-rangs at them. The second they exploded, Star fire fell to the ground, caught in the shockwave of the blast. Raven had ducked for cover behind a deserted truck. There was a knot in her throat as Morpheo approached her fallen friend. She bawled her hands into fists, thinking hard. What was she to do? She felt her hands become damp.

The alien groaned as she pushed herself up off the ground. She was knocked down though. She felt Morpheo kneel next to her and then the unpleasant feeling of him yanking her head back by her hair. The Tamaranian cried out and tears streamed from her eyes. Raven tried to keep her emotions under control. Grasping her head in her hands, she breathed deeply. How could she when one of her friends was killing them off?

"**_I expected more out of you, Koriand'r._**" Starfire didn't answer. She just wanted it all to be over. "**_It sickens me that you think not fighting will help._**" Holding the laser at her head, the woman flinched back. The changeling smirked.

"Beast Boy! Stop!" To her surprise, his eyes widened and he looked as if he were in argument with himself. He turned to her, glaring. "**_What do you want wench?"_**

"**That's enough, Morpheo! The Titans are not worth your time**," Trigon bellowed. Though he was nowhere to be seen, he knew where he was. Sighing, Morpheo released Starfire and quickly transformed into a crow. He flew away, leaving Raven to tend to the others. As soon as she knew he was gone, Raven hurried to Starfire. Focusing her energy on her wounds, Raven healed her. She did the same –though reluctantly- to Nightwing.

Wearily, the two followed Raven to Cyborg. Disdainfully, Starfire picked him up and carried him into a standing warehouse. Nightwing picked up anything they could salvage to help their friend and followed Raven and Starfire.

* * *

Morpheo came out of his old room, wearing a new set of clothes, considering that his were all shredded. He glanced around the empty area. Something in his stomach churned. He found it weird since he hadn't eating anything bad. It felt wonderful for him though. He was freed from anything that would hold him back from his ultimate potential.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Ringo clear his throat. "You didn't attack the daughter of Trigon. You know she's the biggest threat."

"**_Of course I know. I just find it more fun to see her fight to keep her emotions in tact_**," Morpheo replied smartly. Inside his mind, a voice muttered, "How long until Trigon fries this planet?" He obliged the voice's question and asked the same question to Ringo. The man looked at him in confusion and asked why. "**_I guess he didn't tell you... I'll ask him myself._**"

He turned into a bird and soared through the skies, all the way to the Titan's Tower. Trigon sat at the same spot he did when he first came through Raven to the real world. Trying not to roll his eyes, Morpheo landed near his shoulder. The demon glanced at him and he gave him a questioning look.

"**_Master Trigon, how long?_**" he asked, no fear in his voice. Trigon seemed impressed. Morpheo's inner demon was especially brave. He replied, "**As soon as the full moon rises. I want to give the mortals a chance to live in despair.**"

Morpheo nodded. He bowed his head and transformed into a hummingbird, flying off. A few miles out, he reverted to his normal body and sat on the ledge of a building. A sigh escaped him. What would happen now? After the world ends, where will they go? They'd do something later. Now wasn't the time to think about those things.

His ears caught the voice of a small child. Curious, he changed into a spider and crawled into the cracked window. A woman held her son tightly. He was whimpering. Morpheo was about to snort and leave but something inside him held him back. He just watched silently. Why did these two mortals entrance him so? Why did he feel so much guilt when he saw them in despair?

The woman hushed her crying child to no avail. Tears were streaming from her eyes as well. She whispered, "Daddy is in Heaven now. He's with God." She stroked his brownish locks and held him closer. Even her words of solace weren't helping her. She finally choked out, "Everything will be okay."

That's when Morpheo had enough of it. He crawled back out and onto the roof. Transforming back to normal, he wiped his eyes, making any evidence of his tears disappear. He plopped onto the cement roof, and rested his head in his hands. To his fury, tears were still cascading down his cheeks. He swiped them off.

Trying to escape it all, he flew over another couple of miles. As he landed, he realized that he landed at a school. It was deserted. He wandered inside and entered a classroom. The ceiling had collapsed. He turned his eyes to the other side of the room. A mirror... He walked over and touched the reflection.

Why was here there? Why was he like this? He shut his eyes tenaciously, trying to stop the fresh flow of tears from pouring. He didn't know who that person was in his mirror. His eyes were red and dark. His face had a tight look to it and his body was disheveled. Whoever it was, it wasn't him. It was the eyes that frightened him the most. It showed him what he had just done. He had beaten his friends without hesitance and killed several innocents. How could this happen to him? Angrily, he punched the glass. It shattered at impact, cutting into his gloved knuckles.

"Why?" he cried. He slid to his knees and broke down. How could he let his inner demon get the majority of himself to control? Again he whispered, "Why?"

* * *

"**I'm quite impressed on your work, Servant. I would have never thought that the green one would be such an excellent apprentice.**" A cellar appeared on the ground before them. Trigon motioned to it. "**As promised, Marie is yours.**"

"Thank you, Master! I have much gratitude for you," Ringo said as he eagerly bowed his head and made his way to the cellar. The demon was silent. He watched the mortal open the cellar doors. Instantly, large tentacles slithered out and wrapped themselves around Ringo's body. The man screamed and tried to escape the deadly lock they had on him. He demanded in fright, "What is the meaning on this?"

"**You are an incompetent mortal, Sam Register...**" Trigon laughed. The tentacles began to drag the man in. he began screaming wildly. Sharp teeth were at the end of them and Ringo didn't want to be at that end. Trigon laughed hysterically. "**I am returning you to your lost love. Now die!**"

At the command, the monster inside the cellar dragged Ringo inside its mouth. The cellar doors shut tightly and disappeared. Now that that useless man was gone, Morpheo was his servant. He expected him to be a better one at that as well. He ripped open a portal and summoned a number of lava demons. He ordered, "**Travel the dimensions and conquer them all. I want them all to be mine.**"

The demons began to swarm out into the bridge of the dimensions at his words. Trigon began to chuckle and they soon became laughs. No one could stop him now. Not even her pathetic daughter. Not since he had her friend against her...

* * *

**O.O ooo betcha didn't see that coming. haha. well i hope u enjoyedit and REVIEW. lataz. **

**LadyMaundrell**


	11. Sparks

**The next chapter! read n enjoy. a tiny bit of fluff for Star and Nightwing but there's a lot in the end for BB and Rae. So read and enjoy and I don't own Teen Titans... sadly. but yes REVIEW! a cookie for anyone who does. **

_

* * *

_

_**Sparks**_

"Ouch!" Nightwing yelped. He had been shocked yet again while fixing Cyborg. The good thing was that he had gotten Cyborg awake to coach him through. The half robot snapped, "Don't touch that wire! They'll fry my brains if you attach those together!"

Nightwing attached two pairs of wires. Cyborg smiled in relief. "My arms are back online. Gee, I guess I should thank you... But no." He noticed the distraught he got and he just shrugged. "It took you too long."

She held a chuckle in and looked longingly out the warehouse window. It was almost like old times... There was only one problem. Beast Boy wasn't there. Raven ran her finger across the sill absentmindedly. There was no doubt that she felt something deep for him. The thought scared her though. But she could yell at herself. Even when they thought Trigon was dead, she should have known he wasn't. Her emotions were still limited after he was first released. That should have clued her that he was still alive. Now that he was back, she lost someone that meant so much to her.

"Friend Raven? Nightwing has repaired Cyborg's arms and is now free to talk to. Would you like to?"

Raven thought a moment. Did she want to talk to the one that pushed Beast Boy away? She frowned. Of course she did. She wanted to exchange some words with him. Wordlessly she levitated over to Nightwing. He winced at her glare she gave him.

"Boy Plunder."

"Raven."

"Are you happy now? Beast Boy is _now evil_. He's exactly what you wanted him to be," she snapped.

"No. I'm not happy and I didn't want him to—

"Cut the crap. You made him become what you wanted him to be," she interrupted. Her voice was rising. Nightwing was becoming frustrated. "You get rid of Beast Boy first and then ditch us to go solo... Some glorious leader, Nightwing. I thought I knew you better than that."

"It's not my fault that Beast Boy decided to leave. It was that guy Ringo. And you knew all along that he was leaving. I saw the surveillance. Nice looking out, Rae."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Rae," she growled murderously. A crate was glowing black. "You are never allowed to call me 'Rae'. Only my friends call me that."

"And it looks like one of your friends are missing because of you!" Raven snarled and the crate exploded when he said that. Starfire and Cyborg looked over to the quarreling two. Panting, she turned away. As she crossed her arms over her chest and walked away, Nightwing asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," she hotly replied. The doors flew open in front of her and she stormed out of the warehouse.

"Wait to go, Nightwing..."

"Wha?"

"Friend Nightwing, maybe we should discuss everything. Raven, Cyborg, and I had a conversation about this," Star began. Attentively, he listened to his girlfriend.

FLASHBACK:

_Raven sat on the couch reading. Robin had ditched them all after Beast Boy disappeared, so now Raven was in charge. The tower had become dreary. Chaos was a thing of the past now. She turned the page._

"_Excuse me? Friend Raven, I would like to speak to you about something," Starfire poked. Irritated, Raven turned her hooded head to the alien. Her eyes were narrow and her lips were pursed into a frown. Starfire gave an appalled look. "Friend raven, what troubles you?"_

"_Nothing," she snapped._

"_Then why are you reading upside down, Rae?" Cyborg took her book and held it on display. The hooded titan looked away from them, ashamed about something. The robot/human hybrid took a seat next to his friend. She was like a sister to him and he hated seeing her like this. "Rae, it wasn't your fault BB left—_

"_But it is..." the girl whimpered. Her eyes were downcast now and tears were threatening to come. "That night... I couldn't sleep and I decided to visit him. He was just standing at his window, staring off into space. We talked a little and then he started to leave. He said that he was 'taking care of a problem'. Then Starfire screamed after she had a bad dream. He made me go to check up on her. When I got back he was gone. He left and I let him... It's all my fault..."_

"_Do not say that, Raven. We are all at fault that he left..."_

"_Yeah... He must've snapped after the whole Ringo thing... We shoulda been a little more friendlier with him," Cyborg muttered. He picked at a dust particle on his arm nervously. As they sat there silently, Raven thought a moment. They should have, but they didn't. Why didn't they? He was a big part in the team. He was a big part in her life... She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rae, we're gonna find him. Don't worry..." Cyborg smiled slyly. "And then you can tell him how you feel..."_

_Raven blushed furiously. A stool in the kitchen soared in air and crashed into the wall. She muttered, "Whatever has been said, will stay between us. Okay?"_

"_Sure thing."_

"_Of course."_

END FLASHBACK:

Cyborg rolled his eyes. Those two just made him sick after they made up. At least Nightwing understood now and he did promise that he'd help out. He was relieved about that. But they kinda forgot about Raven running off. He sighed. He would have gone after her if his legs were able to move around.

It surprised him what kind of damage Beast Boy could do. It, in a way, frightened him. Who would have thought that the green guy could actually beat Cyborg? When he was younger, Beast Boy would have gotten his butt kicked. But now it was different.

Exasperated, Cyborg sneered at the making out couple, "For God's sake! Get a room! I'm trying to rewire my circuits!"

* * *

There was a low rumble of thunder as he wandered aimlessly. He was bored. Bored meant trouble for anyone he crossed. Angrily he grumbled, "**_I assure you, mortal. You won't be taking control for a long time._**"

Morpheo smirked as he saw a chipmunk that miraculously survived the city onslaught. It was dull, boring, and he had nothing better to do. Looking around for any on watchers, he took a laser he had swiped from Ringo. He took aim and—

"_What are you doing?_" A voice shrieked in his mind.

"**_I'm having fun. That's something you should be accustomed to since you were the _fun_-loving titan in the team. So if you'll excuse me..."_**

"_Don't you dare," the voice warned. "It could be one of my friends!_"

"**_DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE WHICH ONES ARE YOUR FRIENDS?_**" he yelled out. The rodent instantly ran off and the sounds of windows shutting were heard. Morpheo snorted. "**_Now people are gonna think I'm a psycho... And the stupid rat got away..._**"

"_Dude, you _are_ a psycho," _the voice retorted. Morpheo rolled his eyes and moved onwards to find some form of amusement. "_Looks like we're gonna have some rain... We should find some shelter._"

"**_What do you know? There's no rain and there isn't going to be any for a while. So HA!_**"

"_Don't say I didn't warn ya..._"

"**_I say that it doesn't rain and it won't rain,_**" he grumbled. The wind started picking up and he shivered.

"Momma? Is that a crazy man?" a little boy asked. He sat on the stoop of their apartment with his mom standing ready at the door. Morpheo stopped dead in his tracks and he turned his head slowly at the little boy.

"_Hey? What are you doing? Why are you looking at that boy like that?_"

"**_I AM _NOT_ CRAZY, YA LITTLE DIAPER FOR BRAINS!_**" he screeched. The mother and child screamed in horror and made their way inside but Morpheo stopped them. He caught them in his arms and tossed them into the street, glaring menacingly. Cracking his knuckles, he started for the crying civilians.

"Beast Boy! Stop!" a voice shouted desperately. He stopped and turned his head, only to see Raven in the middle of the road. She walked over to him slowly. "Please, leave them alone. They didn't do anything to you."

"**_Pssh... I'm bored and they just happened to be out. Besides, the kid called me crazy_**," he whined. His laser was aimed at the mother and son still.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please, Beast Boy, Morpheo... whoever you are. Let them go..."

This was pissing him off. No one wanted to hurt him except Nightwing and he was easy too beat. Without him realizing, his hostages escaped into their home. Raven kept walking towards him until they were face to face. Morpheo tired to back away but she grabbed hold of his hands and held them close to her chest. She was already crying. For some reason, Morpheo's heart broke. This frightened him and he tried to squirm away, "**_Let go of me._**"

Raven's hands held his face tenderly and she looked into his red eyes. Morpheo relaxed suddenly. He felt like he could stare into her eyes forever. "Please, I want-_need _you back in the team... I need you with me."

Her hands began to glow black and Morpheo's entire life flashed before his eyes. His mom, dad, and then the criminals who forced him to do their dirty work... The first time he saw Raven and then his time in the Teen Titans. He groaned as his mind swam and fell to his knees.

"**_Hey! That's not fair! She cheated! I want out!_**" the voice roared in Morpheo's mind. He cringed in pain.

"Beast Boy, wake up..."

His eyes peered open and he realized that they were in the same exact spot. A kind smile crossed his face. This got Raven smiling and she hugged him feeling as if she did let go, she'd lose them again. She started crying hard on his shoulder. Morpheo stood up, caring Raven with him. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He whispered, "Don't worry, Rae-ven... Don't cry. I'm here..."

She couldn't help but smile. She loved how he made his best effort to soothe her. She loved everything about him and more. In her mind, she hoped that they could stay that way forever, so she could hear and feel his heart beating against her chest.

"**_Hey. Morpheo. Beast Boy. Gar Logan! Enough with the mushy stuff!_**" his inner demon cried in agony.

"_Oh, shut up..._"

He felt a raindrop hit his head. They came steadily but then it started pouring. Morpheo decided to break the embrace, although reluctantly. He smiled and led Raven under a tree, thankful there was no lightening. They stood there soaking wet and staring out into space. Morpheo's eyes drifted to Raven. She sat next to him closely. It looked like she was afraid he'd leave again.

Reassuringly, he said, "I'm not going anywhere right now, Raven... Don't worry..."

She smiled and asked, "So what am I supposed to call you? Morpheo?"

"Which do you prefer?"

She sat in thought and then replied, "Gar."

He stared at her, shocked. He shrugged it off though and chuckled.

"_See. I told you it was gonna rain..._"

"**_That's cuz your _girlfriend_ made it rain..._**" it retorted. Gar thought a moment as he looked at Raven. She looked aloof and tired. He had done that to her... And although he loved her, he didn't want her to be like that because of him. Sadly, he thought back to him, "_She's not my girlfriend and never will be..._"

* * *

**Yes... I know... Sorry BBRae fans, but I'm waiting until later til I put them together. trust me. I am a huge supporter** **of the two. Besides that, I'd like to see some reviews. Thankies for reading. **

**LadyMaundrell**


	12. Hold On My Heart and Dear Soul

**Well... This story is coming to a close... I'd like some reviews from my readers... I'm trying to finish this story before I go to Orlando... wahoo? Well whatever. I'll say it again. Review this chapter! Enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

_Hold On My Heart and Dear Soul_

Cybrog was finally able to stand up. He had found some spare parts in the warehouse, and although they were inferior to his own, he had to use them. As if he had awakened from a deep sleep, he stretched. He threw a glance out the window. Raven hadn't come back. He hoped she was all right. It would be harder for them to defeat Trigon, Ringo, and Morpheo and of course, she was his friend.

"Friend Cyborb! You are repaired!" The alien flew over to her friend and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and looked at Nightwing. The man curtly nodded and walked over. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he asked, "No sign of Raven?"

He was answered with a shake of a head. Starfire frowned as she released Cyborg. "She has been out for a long time. Maybe we should go out and search for Friend Raven..."

"No need. I'm back," Raven's monotonous voice broke in. They all turned to see their friend at the doors of the warehouse, water dripping from her cloak. Her face was still covered by the blue hood. There was a slight smile on her lips. "I picked something up while I was out. But..."

"Do not worry, Friend Raven! At least you are back and look well!"

"_She looks more than well... What did you pick up, Rae?" _Cyborg thought slyly. Raven noticed his grin and her smile became a little more evident.

"Just promise me that _Boy Plunder _won't freak out..." This alarmed Cy as well as Nightwing. Starfire anxiously waited to see what her friend brought. Raven held her hand to the side. "Gar?"

Someone reluctantly took her hand and came inside. Looks of astonishment were spread across the room. The green changeling stiffened a little at their discomfort. He shifted from foot to foot. Nightwing was first to speak. "Nice to see you back… erm… Beast Boy…"

"Just call me Gar," he smiled. Gaining confidence, he stepped forward. His smile became a frown. "I'm not rejoining the Titans, but I _am _going to help you." He ignored their faces and turned outside to get something. When he came back, he set a bag down. "Just incase any of you were hungry."

Cyborg quickly ran for the bag and dumped the contents out. He drooled over the meat products. He stopped. There was something missing in the mess of food. Suspiciously he asked, "Gar? Where's the tofu?"

He shrugged. "I didn't get any. Why? You wanted some?"

"Uh, no thanks… But what are you going to eat?"

"Yes, Friend Gar. What will you consume?"

"I'll be fine. It's the least I can do…" Gar replied. He caught Nightwing eyeing him suspiciously, but he shook it off.

Starfire jumped to the sack and pulled out a mustard bottle. She squealed as she held it to her cheek lovingly. After grabbing a few more things, she flew over to Nightwing. Though reluctantly he began eating, but soon after realizing nothing was wrong with it, he began to pig out. He was quickly done.

He grabbed his girlfriend's hand but he eyed Gar. He had gone on top of a few crates and turned into a cat. The shapeshifter had taken the job as lookout. Nightwing wasn't sure how to take this. First they were mortal enemies and he had no remorse for that. Now they were staying in the same warehouse, not killing each other, and eating a surprisingly non-lethal meal. Something just did not add up to him. He turned to Starfire, who had just finished eating.

"Why is he doing this? I thought he was Ringo's apprentice. Wouldn't he be trying to kill us?"

"You are too mistrustful. I believe that Friend Gar is back," she said innocently. Her head was on his shoulder. "Maybe you should ask him and not me though. You two have a lot of explaining to do after all..."

"I guess you're—

He noticed the glare Starfire threw at him. Frantically he reworded, "You're right, Star. I'll go talk to Gar."

With that, he hurried over to the former titan. He cleared his throat. Gar said nothing. He cleared his throat again but didn't wait for a reply. Nightwing jumped to the crate the green cat laid. He crouched down and poked at the green fur. Gar trembled and shifted his body away from the former leader of the Titans. Nightwing heaved a sigh and sat next to –he guessed- his friend. It was soon that he recognized that Gar was asleep.

Nightwing snorted, "Some look out... Same ole Beast Boy..."

The cat yawned widely and shot a glare at Nightwing. That was the thanks he got... Gar returned to his normal form. He shot, "I'm part animal... I have something like a sixth sense for your information." His eyebrow cocked. "What do you want? Did you eat yet? Or did Cy finish everything?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "Why are you helping us though? You looked like you were intent in killing us."

"It doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is that we take Trigon and Ringo down. Right?" Gar urged, his eyes blazing. "We have to work fast. They're going to destroy the world tomorrow. Trigon told me."

"But—

"We'll talk about it later. There are more important things." Gar jumped off the crate and to the floor.

Nightwing watched him head towards the other. Why was he avoiding him? Why was he avoiding that subject in particular? He suppressed a growl. He was convinced that Gar was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. Carefully, he made his way off the crates after his green temporary ally.

Gar was right though. There were more important things than repairing their friendship. They had to stop Ringo and Trigon before the world was destroyed. Then he would deal with Gar. Intently he listened as the green former Titan spoke. He had thought out everything from beginning to end.

"We just need a power source to paralyze him long enough to send him back to that capsule..."

"What? You actually want to keep him alive?"

"That's the plan, Nightwing. We need him alive, but barely," the green one explained. Where was he getting at?

Raven spoke up, "I can take care of it."

"No," Gar interrupted. The other Titans looked at him, surprised. He blushed. "I don't want to endanger your lives because of my stupid mistake." He paused, thinking. "I know this is drastic, but... Has anyone considered remodeling the Tower?"

* * *

Gar's eyes peered open as thunder rolled dangerously. The storm was getting worse. He glanced down at his friends. He could sense some doubt from them- Nightwing in particular. He sighed as he sat up and gazed out the window.

"_**You know that the plan won't work... Why do you anticipate it?" **_

"I don't," he whispered, his voice barely audible. He transformed into a mouse and crawled out a hole into the stormy weather and then transformed into a bird. He flew back to Titan's Tower. Trigon sat, waiting and watching his demons fight. Violence had always entertained him.

"**_What are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!" _**the voice whined. He then suggested something that angered the green changeling. **_"Why not we just make Raven kill him again or let him kill her..."_**

He stopped flying and landed on the ground. His voice growled lowly and dangerously, "Do _not_ say that again. I will kill us both if you do."

The voice only answered him with a haughty scoff. For the rest of the flight, it was silent. It had always been afraid of death- too full of itself... Gar was thankful that he was nothing like his inner demon.

"_**What about your strength? You know I'm all-powerful. Are you saying that you're weak? What about your increase in intelligence? Face it. We are nothing without each other."**_

As much as he wanted to ignore the voice, there were plenty of things that made them similar. It was true. He had to face the fact, but for one thing, he was far from evil. That was something Nightwing, Ringo, Trigon, and even he had to realize.

His eyes fell on the flames before Trigon. The heat warmed his cold wet skin. Slowly, he made his way to the demon's feet. His face was stone cold and his emerald eyes burning. It was his best impression of his alternate ego. In his mind, Gar ordered, "_Talk. And if you slip up, you know the consequences._"

"**_I see you are well, Master?"_** His inner demon tried to sound casual but he could feel the anger and reluctance inside. His eyes searched the island. **_"Where is Ringo?"_**

"**I disposed of him,"** Trigon replied simply. With a curt wave a hand, he chuckled ominously. "**He was weak and foolish.**"

"**_I see..._**" he chuckled as he flew over to his side. Gar suddenly took over. "You wouldn't believe how many people are weak and foolish, Trigon... You are one of them."

The demon's eyes widened in confusion. A smirk apparent on Gar, his body began to transform. His black costume ripped and his body took a more werewolf look. Instead of having its green fur, the were beast he had become was a white and grayish color. It was exactly the color of his demon self years ago.

"**_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_** a voice shrieked madly.

"_You know exactly what I'm doing. Now shut up! I need to concentrate!"_

Before Gar's plan could go into action, a black aura slammed into the baffled Trigon. Both whirled around to see the Titans. Nightwing wore a murderous glare. He yelled, "I knew it! You were going to tip us off! You're no more than a traitor!"

Betrayal... That was what Nightwing thought he was acting upon. This also angered the inner demon. The masked hero clenched his head tightly in pain as the voice bellowed, **_"The one you call Gar is not a traitor! Now thanks to you, everyone will DIE!"_**

At the end of his words, Trigon roared and the earth beneath them shook and cracked. He slapped Gar off the tower with his arm. The beast landed in front of the Titans. A pain expression was on his face. He didn't want them there. He didn't want Raven there. Now he had to be defter in his already very sensitive situation. Struggling to his feet, he could hear the demon laughing maliciously at his misfortune.

"_**Damn it.. Thank them for me.. Now you're plan won't kill us..."**_

"_It's gonna kill everyone, idiot**!"**_

"**_Ah. Now you see. At least I won't die alone,"_** the voice shot back cheerily. **_"And when you call me idiot, you're calling yourself an idiot, idiot."_**

Gar shook his head and looked into Raven's eyes. She felt as if he was trying to tell her something. It hit her. He was going to do something stupid. She knew it. This time she was going to help him.

"I'll distract him, Gar." She turned to the others. "While Gar and I take care of Trigon, you three go and activate the shield."

Instantly, Gar's voice came into their minds. _"No! Get out of here! If you stay, you'll all die!" _

"Gar, we are going to help you. Suck it up," Cyborg snapped. The beast whined in defeat but agreed.

"Titans, you know the plan. Go!" Nightwing yelled. A sense of pride filled him as he yelled those words. He had missed saying them.

As the Titans went into action, lava demons flew up from the ground to defend their master. Gar tore through them as if they were nothing. His sights were on Trigon. Raven blasted their attackers and threw shields over Starfire, Cyborg, and Nightwing. It was obvious to Gar that the demon knew. He was just too full of it to care. He thought they would fail. It was like the last time they fought him. He underestimated their abilities and lost in the process. Trigon hadn't learned from his past experience and that would be his undoing.

* * *

Cyborg was the first to enter the S.O.R. (Special Operations Room), Nightwing and Starfire behind him. Out of breathe, the orange skinned alien asked, "What do we do now?"

"We wait for Raven or Gar to give us a signal..."

"But what if they do not—

"Then we'll know when."

* * *

Raven's scream reached Gar's sensitive ears. He jerked around, his eyes falling on a bloodied figure falling to the ground. His eyes broadened at the figure attacking Raven. A ghoulish looking figure stood before her. His orange and black costume clued him in. Slade... But how? His mind refused to work and neither did his body.

Figures of old enemies appeared before his eyes out of nowhere. Cinderblock, Brother Blood, Slade? What was going on? Suddenly, a voice roared, **_"Snap out of it! They're just illusions!"_**

Then it hit him. His dreams he had months ago... He was a traitor in his dreams, although he didn't want to be. So that checked off... There was Slade, Cinderblock, and Brother Blood. But suddenly, Cinderblock disappeared. Starfire was in danger! And Raven was about to die!

"_**They're just illusions, Garfield! They're not real!"**_

"_I'm not risking that!" _Gar cried.

He forced his body to lung forward. His claws caught Slade and he dug his fangs into his shoulder. The man screeched in pain, but he was flung out of the way. Cradling the dark titan in his arms carefully, he sped into the SOR. He was right. Starfire was in danger. Nightwing and Cy were trying to fight Cinderblock off while the woman whimpered in pain. Her right arm and leg was crushed. Setting Raven down gently, he threw the rock man out.

"_Nightwing, Cy! Help me out!" _

As they heard their friend call out for help, they ran out. Gar was pinned to the wall. Drawing his bo staff, Nightwing charged from behind while the robot hybrid used his strength to break Cinderblock's powerful grip off his friend. The masked loner drove his staff into the back of the bulk of stone. It had gone straight through it. Cy and Gar took advantage of the shock and drove their fists into the stone. Chunks of the villain were flung every which way. Nightwing drove his leg into the side of it and Cinderblock was hurled into a solitary room. The door immediately shut and locked.

The inner demon muttered, **_"Okay... So it was a _very dangerous and realistic _illusion... So sue me!"_**

"That'll hold him for now..." Nightwing muttered as he placed a hand on the door. Suddenly he jerked around and ran to Starfire. He propped her up tenderly, being careful of her injuries. "Star, are you all right?"

She smiled, soothed by his worried expression and tone of voice. Weakly, she nodded. "I am all right. But you must go."

There was a large clang, and the shield in the room went up suddenly. All of them jumped. Their eyes fell on Gar, who stood out of the shield. He was in his normal form. A sad smile was on his face. He looked tired but proud. Touching the barrier carefully, his eyes fell on the unconscious Raven. She had begun to heal herself.

Cyborg ran over to face his old friend. His eye was dripping with tears. "BB! What are you doing?"

"I-I have to take care of this on my own... Please understand that I didn't mean to hurt any of you," he replied. His eyes cast a look to Nightwing. The dark haired man nodded in understanding. Gar looked at Raven again. She looked peaceful as she healed. He tore his gaze away. "Take care of Raven for me..."

That alarmed all of the titans. Cyborg and Nightwing instantly began to deactivate the shield, shouting incoherent words. It had hit them that Gar was doing a suicide mission. Tears forming in Gar's eyes, he started heading out, transforming back to his other form. They wouldn't be able to shut down the shield in time. They were safe and so was the town.

FLASHBACK:

"_So we're going to self destruct the Tower?"_

"_Yeah? So?"_

"_I just thought that Trigon was too powerful to be destroyed by a small explosion..." Cyborg answered in uncertainty. _

_Gar shook his head. Little did they know, he was giving them a fake but similar plan. He was going to sacrifice himself. The combination of his and his inner demon's power was great, so there was no problem in that._

"_Friend Gar? You are all right?" Starfire asked in worry. He smiled and nodded to reassure her._

"_You guys, just promise me that you'll be okay..."_

* * *

**Aw... Crap... I was becoming a bit tearful as I wrote the end. I'll explain the dream and illusions.**

**Dreams can be a subconscious thing but sometimes theycan be close to reality.Gar's dreams weren't exactly premonitions but they were close to reality. They showed himcertain dangers that he could possiblyface and gave him ideas of how he could take care of them.**

**Notice in the first dream in chapter one that Beast Boy didn't left a finger to save Starfire. Thining back to that dream, he realized the only way she could survivewas if hehelped. In his second dream, he had been frightened about attackingand killing his only family he ever had. So he decided to procrastinate anytime he had to kill them, even though it meant for them to suffer. So even though thesedreams terrified Gar, they helped him makedifferent choices. In a way, they showed him a different dimension.**

**So yea... Next will be the epilogue. So I appreciate some reviews about this chapter.This is the longest chapter I've written and this also the longest authors note I've done. lol. Well review please.**

**LadyMaundrell**


	13. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

"No! What the Hell is he thinking?" Nightwing screamed as he slammed his fist into the reddish barrier. He was thrown back into the wall as the barrier retaliated to his strike. Cyborg furiously typed in codes. He was in tears. The masked hero looked over to his robotic friend. "I thought you knew the code."

Cyborg sank to the floor. He muttered, "He changed it. BB changed the code. He had pre-planned everything!"

"I do not understand... Why would Friend Gar change the code?" Starfire cried helplessly. Her boyfriend put a comforting arm around her. Cyborg sighed sadly and didn't say anything. "I do not understand..."

* * *

"_**Garfield Logan... You never cease to surprise me..."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"**_You just proved to me and the world that someone can be dumber than dirt..." _**The Inner Demon rolled his eyes as he said this. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed reluctantly. Gar looked at him murderously but was instantly taken aback. **_"And that people can actually have a good heart..._**" He growled angrily and tried not to look at his lighter side. **_"Let's get ourselves killed."_**

A smile crept onto both of the changeling's faces. It seemed that they had finally gotten on their better half. They could see a flaming army of demons at the doorway they were approaching. Gar found it funny. It reminded him of a sea of dancing light at the end of a tunnel of darkness. It was death waiting for him at the end. It was just how some people explained their near-death experiences. It soothed him. Seeing the light before him was a sign of freedom. His ultimate freedom would be his friends' freedom from their own demise.

His body stopped only a few feet away from the outside. His tight frown curved into a wolfish grin. This was it. It was Beast Boy's, Morpheo's- no- _Garfield Logan's_ time to shine. The fool's turn... He readied his body and lunged out into the flames. His claws slashed into the volcanic figures without hesitance. His eyes burned with a passion no one could perceive. Never had he fought with such fierceness.

Trigon watched in amusement as his once loyal servant annihilated every last bit of lava demon in his second fleet. It was appalling to know that there were actually some humans in this dimension that fought like true demons. He started applauding Gar for his "job well done". The beast froze like a stone and glared at the reddish demon.

"**I seem to have underestimated, Morpheo... As did everyone else in this imprudent planet... Why do protect something that doesn't respect you—**

"_Because it's the right thing to do!"_

Chuckling, Trigon picked at the concrete roof with his sharp nails. The answer was intriguing but not a shock to him. He had expected it from a mortal like Gar. He changed the subject suddenly to push the changeling over the edge. He wanted to see what the boy could _really_ do. **"I see you have stopped hiding and defending my pathetic daughter."**

Combined with his inner demon, Gar yelled in his mind, "**Raven is NOT pathetic!"**

His body shook in anger. He desperately hoped that the demon lord didn't see it. Unfortunately, he did.

"**Insolent fool... You are blinded," **he smirked as an idea popped in his mind. **"Do you really think my daughter would ever love _you_? Have she ever shown you any affection? I doubt it..."**

"_You're not Raven's father," _Gar growled.

"**A pathetic comeback... So you do admit that she hasn't..." **

Gar tried to keep his stone cold glare at his opponent, but he was right. Raven couldn't love him. He was a screw-up. A traitor... After all, whenever he did something for her, he never got a smile or even a "thanks". It was as if no matter what he did, he was never good enough- at least for her. To add it all up, Raven could never show any emotions. She couldn't feel. She refused to feel. Therefore, she couldn't love and probably didn't want to.

It sickened Trigon to know that the green changeling loved his daughter. He would never allow it. To his amusement though, it looked as if Gar was having an argument inside himself. It seemed that he had sparked something.

"**You have nothing here. Let me destroy it all..." **He looked at the pained expression the younger being wore. "**My daughter cannot feel... Why do you love something that can't love you back..."**

Gar jerked his head up. _"She is a human being. Not an object."_

"**She is not human, mortal... Realize that and I'll spare you're life," **he joked. He wouldn't really let him live. He wouldn't admit it, but the shape shifter was a nuisance to his destructive plot.

"_I'd rather die,"_ he spat.

"**Then so be it,"** Trigon snarled. Gar's eyes widened as Trigon's mouth opened. A golden light began to emit out of it. All of a sudden, a beam of energy made impact with his body.

* * *

Her eyes dimly peered opened, a bright light blinding her for a second or two. She let herself stare into the Florissant light. Only a few feet away, she could here her friends sobbing. Could it be? She didn't want to believe it. But first... Where was she? 

Raven sat up quickly from her healing state. Ignoring the swimming in her head, her eyes willed themselves around the room. It was the SOR. Her eyes fell on Cyborg. He was knelt at the barrier. He looked like he was whimpering like a small helpless child. Why was he though? She saw Nightwing cradling Starfire in his arms gently. He was whispering comforting words to her. The words she responded with was a tearful, "I do not understand..."

What was going on? No one had even realized that she was awake. Carefully, she stood herself up. Raven made another scrutiny of the room. Her eyes widened. Where was Gar? Her heart caught in her throat, she rushed over to Cyborg. She grabbed his shoulder a little more sharply than she expected. He turned to face her sadly.

"Where's Gar? Tell me!" She sounded more hysterical than ever. Behind her, there was the sound of metal tearing up. A knot tightened in her stomach when her robotic friend didn't answer. "Where is he?"

The knot in her stomach tightened. Tighter, tighter... Cybrog finally answered, "He's out there..."

She didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't realize that her breathing became shallower as the seconds passed. She didn't know that the stinging in her eyes were more tears. Her knees felt weak and instead of fighting to stand, she let herself fall.

It had occurred to her as quickly as it did the others earlier what he was doing. Her body was shaking violently. One word echoed in her mind, _"Why..."_

It didn't make sense to her. Why did he do this? Why would he? She suddenly let out an anguished scream and beat at the barrier. The tears became more flowing as she screamed. After a few minutes, she felt tired again. Robotic hands caught her as she fell over. She paid no attention to Cyborg. Her mind felt like it was ripping into shreds.

The robot hybrid hugged her, trying to comfort her, but to no avail. Raven finally relaxed though. She was drifting to sleep slowly. As she faded, she whispered, "Beast Boy... Come back... I love you..."

* * *

He opened his eyes in pain. It felt like a train hit him, yet harder. Gar looked around aimlessly. A void of shrouded darkness surrounded him. Was this death? He turned to his inner demon for answers but he wasn't there. 

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

"You're at the bridge of life and death, Beast Boy..." He jumped as he heard a young girl's voice call him by his original alias. A small figure walked out so he could see her. Gar was awestruck. The long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that he once fell in love with glowed with an angelic light. Although it had been years since she had died, she was still only a young teenager. He was speechless. "Hello, BB..."

"T-Terra? W-weren't you—

"Dead? Yes, I am," she cut in. She looked at him sternly. "But you're not. You have to get up. That shield will wear off sooner or later and the Titans will be killed."

Gar looked at her in confusion and then helplessly. "I don't know if I can do it... I'm trapped no matter what. If I wasn't interrupted before, Trigon would have been dead by now..."

"And you would be too," another voice spoke up. It was a male's. A handsome white haired man stepped up to him now, next to Terra. Rorek.

"I'll be dead with whatever I decide to do!"

"Are you worried about that?" his cool and calm voice asked. Gar shook his head. "I knew you' d answer that way." Rorek grinned. He set his hand on the green man's shoulder lightly. "Garfield, you can do it. You just have to get up. The world still needs you. The Titans still need you..."

Several figures began to come into sight. He couldn't distinguish them, for the light illuminating from them was too bright. All he knew was that whoever they were, he could trust them and that they were there for him. As were the Titans...

He grinned his goofy grin and flicked his nose with his thumb. He laughed heartily, "Well, you can count on me to get the job done! I'll see you in a few!"

Terra and Rorek smiled softly as they watched Gar slowly disappear into the shadows. His voice echoed in the void though, "Thank you..."

With that a whirlwind of thoughts blast into his mind and he was forced out, back into consciousness. His body –normal- still hurt badly but he willed himself to stand. Briefly, his eye caught smoke secreting from his arms. It was logical that his body felt like it was burning inside. Struggling, he finally was on his feet.

"**_Ah... My head... What happened?"_** He winced at the sound of Trigon's maniacal laughter.

"_Dude, do you think we can transform again?"_

He could feel his inner demon recoil at the idea incredulously. He questioned,**_ "Gar? What are you thinking?"_**

"_Is there?"_

"_**Yes, but—**_

"_Good," _he interrupted. Clumsily, he readied his body and he transformed into his beast form. His eyes looked straight into the demon's. A surge of anger pulsed into both of them.

"**You just won't stay down, will you?" **the demon snapped.

Before Gar could retort a smart comeback, Trigon sent balls of energy at the beast. He did the only thing that came to his mind- dodge them. Energy ball after energy ball, every dodge tired out the shape shifter even more.

He finally fell behind a boulder to get cover. His body screamed for rest, but it didn't get it. There was more amused laughter from Trigon. He was throwing taunts everywhere for he shape shifter. They all fell on death ears. Gar let out shallow breathes.

"Gar?" He looked up. It was Rorek again. He held something in his hands carefully. "You forgot something that you may need."

The man placed a red garnet in Gar's paws. The shape shifter glared at him jokingly. _"You forgot, didn't you?" _

Rorek blushed at his incompetence and laughed. "Gar, this will neutralize Trigon's beams."

"_Okay, but I got to go!" _he yelled. Another energy beam hurled at his hiding place. Gar leaped out and out in front of the demon. He only smiled as he was sent more beams. Holding the jewel before him, he jumped directly at him and landed in between his eyes. Gar smirked. _"Hello."_

Trigon's eyes went wide as the beast rammed the jewel into his forehead. It began to burn his skin and a light shot out of it. Gar went with his instincts. He entered the portal that had now opened up.

He was met with darkness. The smell of blood was apparent. It wasn't the time to ponder. He had to do what he had to do. Blindly, he headed for a solid area and placed both his paws on it. The labyrinth of Trigon's mind began to suck up all of his energy. He trembled in pain but sent more. There was one thing he was hoping that Trigon would get. Suddenly the inside of the demon's mind began to deteriorate. Gar's arms became a pale shade of green but he ignored it. At least Trigon was getting the poison fed to him—the chemicals.

Every drop of life energy he had left was gone. He collapsed into the nothingness of Trigon's dying mind. A gust of warmth blanketed him as his eyes closed slowly. A faint smile cracked.

"So this is death..."

* * *

Trigon roared in pain as he slouched forward. He held his hands at his heart and began to gag out a greenish color. The gem on his forehead began to glow wildly and the demon screamed out one last time. The light enveloped his body. It lifted. He was a stone statue and the island was barren. The shield had saved Jump City.

* * *

The shield went down finally and the titans ran out (Starfire being carried by Nightwing), hoping that their friend was all right. As they entered the outside, they gasped. The town was untouched but their island was completely destroyed. 

"Guys... Check this out..." Cyborg whispered from behind.

They all turned to see a statue of Trigon where he once sat only a few hours ago. No one knew how to react. Raven didn't even care. Her eyes darted around the area to see any sign of Gar. There was nothing.

Suddenly Cy broke in, "EWWW! What is this gunk?"

Nightwing looked at the ground. Cyborg was stepping a greenish chemical. It hit him then. Gar had used his beast side to stop Trigon. Handing Starfire to his robot friend, he kneeled down and pulled out a vile, scooping up some of the goo. He didn't know why he did it, but he did. The other titans let the masked hero be.

"So now what?"

"I dunno, Cy... Rav— Where is she?" Nightwing looked around as he placed the vile inside his utility belt.

* * *

A cloaked figure glided around the island. She knew that she couldn't and wouldn't be able to find Gar, but she just wanted to get away from the others. Sadly, Raven sat on a chunk of rock and brought her hands up to her face. Before she could starting crying though, an item caught her eye. It was a golden color. 

She decided to investigate. Flying over to it, she nearly fainted. It was Gar's communicator. How did it survive the blast that totally obliterated their island? She picked it up and examined it. It had only a few scratches and the paint was chipped slightly. It was a miracle. She opened it to see if it worked. It didn't but something had fallen out.

A piece of paper? Wouldn't _that_ have been burned to ashes? Raven snatched it up. It looked old. It had a yellow hue to it and there were some tatters on it. She unfolded it. It read;

A journey of a thousand miles begins

With just one step

And there are several until the end.

Many tears may be wept

But there is one thing true and worth every instant

Mountains to climb

And oceans to sail

Although a man has limited time

To travel this long trail

He _will_ reach the finish

And soon tell his tale...

Raven could only stare at the piece of paper dumbly. Signed Mom and Dad? Gar's parents? She looked to the top and there she saw it. "To our dear son, Garfield." A smile touched her lips as she held it closely to her heart. Grabbing the communicator and folding up the poem, she made her way to the others.

They looked at her, appalled, as she handed Nightwing the circular container. The masked man was the first to get out of the trance. "Let's get this place cleaned up. Evil doesn't rest."

"Whoa... Aren't you gonna leave us?" Cy asked.

Nightwing looked at the robot hybrid in bewilderment. "Why would I do that?" Starfire burst into a bright smile as she heard him. Raven only nodded. Cyborg meekly laughed. "I'm not leaving you guys again."

"Oh, Nightwing! That is glorious news!" squealed Starfire.

The rest of the conversation was a blank to Raven, for she thought she saw something peeking at them at the corner of the tower. She blinked and it was gone. Maybe her eyes were deceiving her? Or maybe –She smiled at this thought- an angel was watching over her.

* * *

**And that ends the story guys. Wahoo! My first fanfic is finished! I'd like to thank readers for reading and for my reviewers for reading and reviewing... Much thanx to them all. It took a while and I'm glad that there were by me, waiting for the next chapter. **

**Now the moment of truth. Polls! For my sequel, I have a plot for it, but there are some details I have difficulty on. Should Larry (the lil Robin impersonator in Fractured) be in the sequel? Should BB be referred to as Morpheo, Gar, or just BB? And does Cy deserve a little lady friend? Well? It's up to you guys now. Once I finish my two other stories, and this poll goes well, Dimensional Flight will come up. Watch out for it yall. _grins evilly_**

**LadyMaundrell**


End file.
